daydreamfandomcom-20200214-history
Files and Directories
This page lists all the basic file and directory structure in DayDream BBS. This page will assume that any directory or file listed is nested within your BBS installation directory, i.e. /home/bbs Display files can end in either .gfx or .txt. The .gfx files can have ansi color codes, the .txt files cannot. They can all have daydream's built in codes to display information. For display files, you can specify access levels. file.50.gfx is for someone level 50 and up. file.250.gfx would only ever be displayed to someone with access of 250. Directories data/ : This directory includes all of the internal data files. Best not to mess with these. This will be deprecated in the next major revision of DayDream in favor of a SQL backend. temp/ : Used mainly for uploads. display/ : Contains most of the textfiles and language files used by the BBS to display information to the user. doors/ : Where third party applications are typically stored, as well as some external 3rd party pieces of software bundled with the initial DayDream installation. hold/ : Private uploads for the SysOp are placed here. logfiles/ : Contains logfiles. utils/ : System level utilities and important pieces of software are included here. batch/ : Logoff batch files are included here. configs/ : All configuration files are stored here. confs/ : Typically where you will find conference information for message and file conferences. users/ : All user information goes here, as well as ftp ul/ and dl/ directories, message signature, and font. Files conference/data/ : This directory contains specific data for a conference. directory.xxx :: File catalog of file area xxx paths.dat :: File used to list directories for searching files. This is important. It should match your file areas. This is the list used to check when someone tags a file to see if the system can find it and serve it up to them to download. freedownloads.dat :: List of downloads that don't cost the user credit. Wildcards allowed. You may use this system wide in your /data/freedownloads.dat file examine.dat :: This is run post-upload to check a file. This is where you can specify conf-top utils, virus checking, diz modification, etc. Example usage: /home/bbs/doors/conftop %N /home/bbs/doors/svenskatoppen %N conference/bulletins/ bulletinmenu :: This is a text file menu of the conference's bulletins bulletin.x :: Corresponds to your bulletin menu when a user presses selection number 'x' - i.e. bulletin.10 if the user presses '10' conference/display/DisplayMode/ : This directory contains the conference specific textfiles displayed to the user. If the file is not found, it is searched from the /display/displaymode/ directory. commands :: This is the 'main menu' graphic for the conference; a list of available commands filecatalogs :: This lists the file areas available to the user in this conference. You can specify access levels by saying, for example, filecatalogs.50.gfx for a display to a user with access of 50 messagebases :: List of message bases in the current conference. Same rules apply as filecatalogs upload :: Shown to a user prior to upload. Useful for upload rules. download :: Shown to the user prior to downloading. Useful for showing stats, ratios, points, etc. conferencejoined :: Shown to the user upon joining the conference. conferencepw :: Shown to the user prior to granting access in the event the conference is password protected. autorejoin :: Shown to the user during login upon auto-rejoining said conference. Conference/messages/baseXXX/ : Contains messages and their headers. msgbase.dat :: Headers of the messages in the current base. msgbase.lrp :: Autoscan and last read pointers. msg.XXXXX :: Standard message file. /DisplayMode/ : This is where all the graphical and text files are stored for a particular display mode, i.e. /home/bbs/display/iso/ for the standard 'iso' display mode. autosigtop :: Shown to the user upon launching the autosig editor, typically 'a' from the main menu accountfrozen :: Shown to a user whose account is frozen during a login attempt banner :: Shown before the login prompt beforegoodbye :: Shown when the user enters the goodbye command, typically 'g' commands :: List of available commands, i.e. 'main menu' conferences :: List of available conferences download :: Shown to the user before download edituser :: Shown to the user when modifying personal info filecatalogs :: Shown to the user when attempting to list files and file directories goodbye :: Logoff screen linechaton :: Shown to the user when SysOp enters chat linechatoff :: Shown when SysOp leaves chat lineedcommands :: List of commands in message editor (will soon be deprecated) morehelp :: Shown when a user tries to show more commands from main menu, typically from typing 'more' movefiles :: Shown before asking which files to move. msgreadcommands :: List of available commands when reading messages. newuser :: Shown to the user during new user account creation newuserpassword :: If the system requires a newuser password, this will be shown prior to asking for it passwordfailure :: Shown after a user fails three consecutive password attempts protocolmenu :: List of available file transfer protocols reg_realname :: Shown to user prior to asking for real name during new user registration reg_handle :: Shown to user prior to asking for handle/alias during new user registration reg_zip+city :: Shown to user prior to asking for location during new user registration reg_voicenumber :: Shown to user prior to asking for phone number during new user registration reg_password :: Shown to user prior to asking for password during new user registration reg_computermodel :: Shown to user prior to asking for computer model during new user registration reg_screenlength :: Shown to user prior to asking for screen length during new user registration scandatehelp :: Shown to a user requesting help while conducting a new file scan systempassword :: Shown to the user before asking for a system password (if enabled) upload :: Shown to a user before uploading uploadcommands :: Commandlist on prompt requesting save, etc., post upload. welcome :: Displayed after a user logs in. Useful for storing pointers to login doors and other graphics. zippysearch :: Shown to the user if no parameters were entered in a 'z' - zippy search command.